1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a holder. More particularly, the present application relates to a holder capable of reliably holding a handheld electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In modern society, vehicles serve as transportation and occupational means. Based on drivers' demands, various devices have been installed in the vehicles, especially nonstandard equipment that is not originally built in the vehicles, e.g., handheld electronic apparatuses. Common handheld electronic apparatuses for supplementing track information and communication functions during driving include satellite navigators, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and so on.
To meet the above trend and allow the drivers to assemble the handheld electronic apparatuses into the vehicles and disassemble the same for use after driving, car holders capable of reliably holding the handheld electronic apparatuses into the vehicles have been developed. A conventional holder for holding an automotive handheld electronic device in the market is mostly compatible with a single-model handheld electronic device in one dimension only. If a driver intends to use another handheld electronic device with a different size, another holder having a corresponding dimension must be installed instead. By contrast, more time must be spent on assembling and disassembling the handheld electronic apparatus when a universal automotive holder in a large dimension and with a complicated use is utilized, thereby reducing facilitation of carrying the handheld electronic apparatus.